


Beautiful

by literallynoidea



Series: Sleepy Hollow One-Shots [3]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, how kind of him to remember to ask, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoidea/pseuds/literallynoidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A delirious Ichabod says some interesting things. Interesting enough to leave Abbie speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Ichabod was oddly silent on the way back to Corbin’s cabin. Abbie glanced at him from time to time, watching the way he slowly slumped in his seat, before leaning on the window.

 

“You alright, Crane?” she asked softly.

 

He didn’t answer.

 

“Crane?” she tapped his thigh, and he startled, whipping his head around to stare at her wde eyed.

 

“Woah, Crane…are you alright? Relax…”

 

Ichabod shook his head.

 

“Ni, no I’m fine Miss Mills, thank you. Just a little fatigued.”

 

“Hm.” Abbie huffed, glancing at him suspiciously. “If you say so…” she mumbled, leaving him to his thoughts, although stepping on the gas a little more.

 

The roads were clearer than usual, most of the town hightailing it out of there after word of the ‘plague’ spread. It wasn’t long before Abbie pulled onto the dirt road driveway, and she turned the ignition off, unbuckling her seatbelt. Ichabod made no move to get out.

 

“Crane?” she asked again.

 

Ichabod jumped, glancing around him.

 

“Oh, we’ve arrived.” he muttered.

 

Abbie watched him struggle with the seatbelt for a moment, before freeing himself. He opened the door and stepped out, walking rather slowly to the front door. Abbie watched before getting out herself, grabbing the key and walking ahead of him. She opened the door, and Ichabod stood outside of it until she herself went in, and she followed, shutting it firmly and walking to turn on a light.

 

“Alright, I’ll show you how to heat up a frozen meal, because you probably need to eat something, and-

 

 Abbie trailed off as she watched Ichabod sway, before he dropped like a stone. She gasped, rushing over.  

 

“Crane!?”

 

Abbie dropped to her knees, turning him on his back. He was unconscious.

 

“Damn it Crane.” she growled, checking his pulse and finding it, before feeling his forehead.

 

He wasn’t warm, but he was sweating.

 

“Crane, you need to wake up.” Abbie mumbled, before slapping his cheek lightly.

 

That seemed to do the trick, as his eyes fluttered and he gasped up at her dazedly.

 

“Crane?”

 

He blinked a few times, head swaying from side to side.

 

“Don’t rush it…focus Crane, c’mon.” she encouraged, brushing his hair out o his face.

 

He mumbled something under his breath, and Abbie leaned further down to hear it.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“Beautiful…”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed further in concern.

 

“Beautiful? Crane, what are you seeing? Is it something…you know, what we’ve been dealing with?”

 

Crane swallowed thickly, still blinking and staring up at her with glazed eyes.

 

“You.” he whispered.

 

Abbie stared.

 

“Me?” she asked, still not understanding.

 

“You…you’re….beautiful.”

 

Abbie froze, staring down at him in shock, her mouth opening and closing rapidly, her mind blank and racing at the same time, struggling to think of what to say.

 

“Crane…” she whispered, and she moved back and he started to sit up, leaning against the car.

 

“Beautiful…” he repeated, still watching her with unfocused eyes.

 

Abbie stared before shaking her head. She needed to calm down. There was no reason for her heart to be beating so fast…for her to be so flustered.

 

“C…Crane, you’re not thinking straight. C’mon, let’s get you up.”

 

She grabbed both of his hands, reaching to attempt to pull him up. She tugged a little harder than she meant to, and ended up yanking him roughly. Ichabod tipped over, and Abbie let out an embarrassing squeal as he collapsed on top of her.

 

Oh, hell no.

 

“Crane, Crane, this is not gonna fly. You need to get up.”

 

“Tired…” he mumbled, and it was so unlike him.

 

But then again, he had just called her beautiful, so…

 

“Crane…this thing took a lot out of you didn’t it.” she whispered, and Crane laid his head against her chest, and Abbie snorted, because what even was her life?

 

“Crane.”

 

She struggled to push him off of her, and Crane only moved further up, to align their faces. She froze again, staring into his eyes that were still a bit too watery for her taste.

 

“May I kiss you?”

 

Woah wait what why what what what?

 

“What?”

 

Her heart was still trying to recover from his abrupt compliment, and now this.

 

“Crane, you’re obviously not in your right mind right now. We need to get you into bed…erm…we need to get you inside so you can get some rest, and I need to head home.”

 

She was rambling. His hair had fallen out of the little ribbon he used to keep it bound, and it framed her face and he continued to gaze at her.

 

“I-

 

“May I kiss you…” he asked again.

 

Her mind short circuited again, and it was just…leave it to Crane to be half out of his mind with exhaustion and still remember to ask for consent. And as strange as this was…how strange as it was of her to want him to kiss her, he couldn’t properly consent like this either.

 

“Crane…no…no, you can’t kiss me. You’re really tired and not thinking straight.” she whispered, reaching up to smooth his hair.

 

He stared at her for a moment, eyes clearing a bit, before he mumbled some sort of weird answer and letting himself back down atop of her, eyes fluttering again.

 

“Exhausted…” he managed to mutter out, and Abbie couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him, pulling him closer.

 

Was she really about to sleep on this floor?

 

Was she really?

 

Yes.

 

Yes she was. Everything about…whatever the two of them were, everything about this _entire situation_ was unconventional from the get go.

 

It’d be alright.


End file.
